


Sitting Pretty

by sabinelagrande



Series: Horns [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Dom Iron Bull, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull has Dorian on a short leash, and it suits Dorian just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Pretty

Bull is keeping him on a short leash tonight.

That statement is entirely literal; Dorian is wearing a collar, and attached to that collar is a leash, most of its length wrapped firmly around Bull's fist. Dorian has just enough room to maneuver, to lean closer for a conversation, but standing up is right out. But why would Dorian want to? Perched on Bull's lap, he has the best seat in the house.

It's not a particularly busy night at the club, but the regulars are all in attendance. Josephine is, naturally, sitting at the front desk, going through some paperwork in between greeting visitors. From time to time, she slips her hand under the desk, running her fingers through Cullen's hair, where he kneels silently. Sera and Dagna are already in the back, setting up some scene that involves electrical tape and misuse of a stapler. Leliana is back there too, doubtlessly watching the proceedings from the bootblack chair. Cassandra is in the kitchen talking to Varric, whom she will soon either murder in cold blood or happily marry, the jury being out.

And Adaar, well, naturally Adaar is trying to do four things at once _and_ greet people at the door, but it is her club, after all, and besides, no one can ever get her to calm down but Josephine.

That only leaves out Vivienne, who is sitting across from Dorian and Bull. Dorian is perhaps a little less deferent than he should be, given Vivienne's Old Guard sensibilities, but Vivienne has been known to humor him. It probably has something to do with how Bull is such a pushover for her; perhaps he makes up for Dorian.

After a particularly witty riposte, Dorian feels the leash pull; Bull drags him down, close enough to whisper into his ear. "Careful, pretty boy," Bull says, in a low, growling voice, and a thrill goes up Dorian's spine. "If you're not nice to Ma'am, I _won't_ take you in the back and beat your ass."

"Perish the thought, amatus," Dorian says, and Bull kisses him, hard and demanding. He eases up on the leash, enough so that Dorian can sit upright again. Vivienne is giving the two of them a satisfied, knowing smile, but Dorian can't find it in himself to feel upset or chagrined. Quite the opposite, in fact; something about the whole situation makes Dorian want to preen.

He leans back against Bull, letting his fingers trace around the base of one of his horns. It's a good night already, but he suspects it will only get better.


End file.
